Thank You, Sarada
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Bolt tidak suka menjauh dari gadis yang dicintainya, Sarada. Tapi sifat yang sangat berbeda dan sikap Sarada membuat Bolt dirundung bimbang. Tanpa sadar, Sarada sudah jauh mengubah hidupnya. BoruSara / AU / slight ShikaHima / crackpair!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU (Alternate Universe),** **crackpair** **, multi-chaptered, DLDR**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction**

 **by Biya Edogawa**

 **.**

 **Thank You, Sarada**

 **Chapter 1**

Bolt menatap Chouchou yang masih asyik menyantap makanannya. Kalau bukan karena mengenai hubungannya dengan Sarada, Bolt enggan mengajak makan Chouchou ke restoran mahal seperti ini, apalagi mengingat porsi makannya. Bolt membuka mulutnya, ingin memulai percakapan. Tapi Chouchou terlihat tidak mau diganggu.

 _'_ _Tsk, menyesal aku membawanya tadi. Harusnya aku mengajak Hima saja_ -ttebasa _,'_ sesal Bolt dalam hati.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan sahabatku?" tanya Chouchou masih dengan mulut penuh makanan dan sambil mengunyah.

" _Ew_ , telan dulu, Chou," Bolt menghela nafas, setengah tidak percaya pada gadis berkulit gelap dihadapannya—terutama untuk topik yang saat ini ingin ia angkat. "Dia berbeda dengan kalian."

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kau dan Hima yang bersaudara saja sangat berbeda. Apalagi aku dan Sarada yang bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Chouchou memutar bola matanya. "Aku paham. Dia _straight_ , kan?" dalam arti yang positif tentu saja.

Bolt mengangguk antusias. "Aku pikir dia sama seperti gadis lain yang kukencani. Ternyata tidak. Dia berbeda dengan gadis lain, adikku contohnya."

" _WHAT_?! Kau kencan dengan adikmu sendiri?!" Mata Chouchou membulat sempurna. _'Berarti ada kemungkinan_ fanfiction incest _yang kubaca semalam ada_ live action _nya.'_

"Ssssttt!" Bolt tidak berani mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Bisa dipastikan semua pengunjung restoran sedang beralih menatapnya. "Berisik _-ttebasa_! Bukan itu!"

Chouchou tergelak melihat wajah panik dari seorang mantan _playboy_ dihadapannya. "Hahaha… kau ini payah, Bolt. Tiap orang tentu saja berbeda-beda."

"Ayah dan ibuku sifatnya berbeda jauh, apalagi orang tua Sarada. Kenapa mereka bisa menikah, ya?"

"Paman Naruto suka Bibi Hinata, dan Bibi Hinata suka Paman Naruto. Kalau yang satu itu, Bibi Sakura suka Paman Sasuke, dan Paman Sasuke suka denganku… Aw! Pasti menyenangkan menikah dengan ayahnya Sarada yang tampan itu." Chouchou melanjutkan celoteh konyolnya dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Bolt kesusahan untuk memulai percakapan mereka lagi.

"Chou…"

"Sudah tutup sesi curhatnya. Kau harus menepati janji, Bolt. Ingat: hanya satu masalah saja." Pungkas Chouchou kembali memasukkan makanan yang masih tersisa ke mulutnya.

Meski bersungut-sungut, Bolt akhirnya berhenti berbicara. Dia amat mencintai Sarada, tapi gadis itu terlalu kaku untuknya. Padahal dia tinggal di _share house_ bersama Chouchou yang pecicilan dan adiknya Himawari yang periang. Pernah ketika mereka akan berkencan, Sarada meminta dibatalkan karena teringat jadwal bimbingan belajar. Acara jalan-jalan mereka pun tertunda karena Sarada harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Bolt selalu merasa hidupnya menjadi kaku sejak bersama selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Bolt sampai bosan mendengarnya. Sampai di _share house_ harus sebelum jam sepuluh malam, dan selalu menolak menerima ajakan untuk minum alkohol. Bolt juga beberapa kali berupaya untuk mencium Sarada, beberapa kali itu pula ia punya cara untuk menghindar.

"Chou, aku penasaran dengan perasaan Sarada yang sesungguhnya, apa dia benar-benar cinta?"

"Nanti kamu akan tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada pulang diantar Bolt pukul sembilan malam. Rupanya Inojin dan Shikadai sedang berkunjung. Mereka sedang bermain kartu bersama Chouchou dan adiknya, Himawari. Bolt mendengus kesal, rasa iri menjalar di hatinya saat melihat kemesraan sang adik dengan putra dari Nara Shikamaru. Apalagi saat Himawari mencoret wajah pemalas Shikadai dengan bedak. Tanpa menunggu usiran dari Chouchou atau Shikadai, ia berinisiatif pamit pulang.

"Sarada, kau mau ikut main?" ajak Inojin.

" _Arigatou_. Tapi aku mau belajar. Aku naik, ya." tolak Sarada halus, lalu naik keatas dan masuk kamarnya.

Chouchou dan Himawari saling lempar tatapan bingung. Mereka sudah lama merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri dan Inojin yang sudah kenal lama pun turut merasakan kejanggalan. Permainan yang sempat terhenti akhirnya benar-benar dihentikan. Dua pria itu segera pulang. Chouchou ikut Inojin yang notabene apartemennya bersebelahan dengan Bolt.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"Sarada _-nee_ , boleh aku masuk?" Himawari termangu di depan pintu kamar Sarada.

"Masuk saja, Hima."

Himawari membuka knop pintu kamar Sarada dengan sangat perlahan, takut mengganggu yang ada di dalam. Kamar Sarada selalu rapih—setidaknya setiap kali Himawari masuk kamar ini. Dinding kamar berwarna kuning cerah yang dihiasi oleh _schedule_ harian dan jadwal mata kuliah. Disana juga terpasang foto mereka bertiga dengan rapih. Namun Himawari tidak menemukan foto Sarada dan Bolt disitu. Mungkin saja Sarada membuangnya tadi? Atau memang tidak pernah dipasang?

Sarada terduduk kaku di depan meja belajarnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal yang tengah terbuka. Sesekali jemari lentik itu membalik-balik halaman pada buku tersebut. Posisi Sarada sekarang memunggungi Himawari. Akan tetapi Himawari tetap tahu, Sarada tidak benar-benar sedang membaca.

"Sarada _-nee_ kenapa? Sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, Hima." Jawab Sarada sekenanya, berusaha keras menghindari tatapan Himawari. Bulir airmata jatuh dari balik kacamata berbingkai merah itu. Himawari melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Masalah dengan Bolt _-nii_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungguh berat bagi Sarada. Ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun, meski pada Himawari yang sudah ia anggap adik. Sarada tahu, dibalik wajah manis Himawari, tersimpan ketegasan dan kata-kata bijak di dalamnya. Selalu berhasil mengingatkannya pada sosok sang Mama. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah betul-betul sendiri.

Himawari mengusap punggung Sarada halus. Dia tak perlu mendengar cerita Sarada, dia mengenal kedua orang yang sedang dirundung masalah ini terlalu baik. Apalagi Bolt kakaknya, tidak mungkin dia akan tega menyakiti seorang wanita meski predikat _playboy_ melekat erat padanya.

" _Nee-san_ , ada satu hal yang perlu _nee-san_ tahu. Di dunia ini, tak selamanya semua harus berjalan sesuai keinginan kita."

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Sarada menghambur ke pelukan Himawari. Tangisnya pecah. Himawari mempererat pelukannya pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, dia baru ingat akan suatu hal.

 _Chouchou_ -nee _ikut ke apartemen Inojin_ -nii _! Dia pasti mau menghajar Bolt_ -nii _!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam, Bolt." Sapa Chouchou begitu pandangannya tertumpu pada Bolt yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Heh, kau pasti mau menghajarku _-ttebasa_ ," timpal Bolt asal, namun tepat sasaran.

Chouchou merebahkan tubuh gempalnya ke sisi kiri Bolt. "Kalian putus kan?"

Bolt mengangguk lemah. "Kau kan yang kujadikan tempat curhat tentang masalahku, Chou…"

"Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, kau akan tahu kenapa Sarada begitu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Putri Akimichi Chouji itu menggeram kesal. Rasanya tinjunya ini sudah siap ditujukan ke wajah mulus Bolt, dan menyadarkan betapa sahabatnya sangat mencintai dirinya yang serampangan itu. Tapi Chouchou paham, Sarada takkan suka kalau ia memakai kekerasan. Sarada adalah gadis yang baik-baik, tidak pantas kalau hanya disia-siakan _playboy_ macam Bolt.

Selama masa pacaran dengan Bolt, Sarada nampak lebih sering tersenyum. Saat di rumah pun Chouchou sering mendengar senandung lagu cinta keluar dari bibir dingin Sarada. Ia bahkan menemukan puisi indah yang dikirim Sarada pada salah satu situs di internet. Chouchou jadi turut merasa miris pada sahabatnya, tidak terasa ia sekarang sedang mengusap matanya yang panas karena airmata yang membendung.

"Chou, kau kenapa? Sedang lapar?"

 _Bugh!_

Satu tinju mematikan dari tangan Akimichi Chouchou sukses mendarat pada wajah tidak berdosa yang dipasang lawan bicaranya. Bolt yang menjadi korban, terkapar sambil memegangi hidung dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Mengingat Sarada hanya meruntuhkan kesabaran yang mati-matian Chouchou sudah bangun sesaat sebelum masuk apartemen Bolt. Chouchou berlari menuju apartemen sebelah.

"Inojin, antar aku." pinta Chouchou, sambil menarik tangan sahabat pirangnya, lalu bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[to be continue]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **First multi-chap saya ya! Hehehe~ Ini sih kayaknya bakal jadi two-shoot doang, atau 3 chapter kalo sedikit lebih panjang, tidak akan panjang sekali kok, saya membatasi kalau membuat multi-chaptered tidak boleh lebih dari 10. Walaupun pada gak suka tetep bakal diupdate kok (karena saya tidak suka situasi kalo lagi baca fic udah seru-seru gak taunya discontinue-_-). Tapi review kalian sungguh sangat membantu, mind to review?**

 **hugs and kisses,**

 **biy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Selama masa pacaran dengan Bolt, Sarada nampak lebih sering tersenyum. Saat di rumah pun Chouchou sering mendengar senandung lagu cinta keluar dari bibir dingin Sarada. Ia bahkan menemukan puisi indah yang dikirim Sarada pada salah satu situs di internet. Chouchou jadi turut merasa miris pada sahabatnya, tidak terasa ia sekarang sedang mengusap matanya yang panas karena airmata yang membendung._

" _Chou, kau kenapa? Sedang lapar?"_

 _Bugh!_

 _Satu tinju mematikan dari tangan Akimichi Chouchou sukses mendarat pada wajah tidak berdosa yang dipasang lawan bicaranya. Bolt yang menjadi korban, terkapar sambil memegangi hidung dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Mengingat Sarada hanya meruntuhkan kesabaran yang mati-matian Chouchou sudah bangun sesaat sebelum masuk apartemen Bolt. Chouchou berlari menuju apartemen sebelah._

" _Inojin, antar aku." pinta Chouchou, sambil menarik tangan sahabat pirangnya, lalu bergegas pulang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU,** _ **(katanya sih bukan)**_ **crackpair, multi-chap, typos, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You, Sarada by Biya Edogawa**

 **Chapter 2**

Himawari dan Chouchou memasuki area kampus saat sudah agak ramai. Gadis berbeda angkatan itu memilih untuk ke kantin terlebih dahulu karena tadi melewatkan acara sarapan. Apalagi Chouchou yang sejak tadi uring-uringan tidak jelas, kentara sekali ia hanya butuh makanan saat ini. Tanpa ragu, mereka langsung menuju tempat Shikadai dan Inojin yang memang tersisa dua kursi.

"Aku kesal. Tidak sarapan, tidak bawa _snack_. Hari terburuk yang kulewati minggu ini." Keluh Chouchou seraya menjejali mulutnya dengan roti isi stroberi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian bisa kesiangan?" Tanya Shikadai mengganti tangan untuk bertopang dagu.

Inojin terkekeh seakan mengetahui alasan kenapa dua gadis ini bangun telat. "Dasar tidak mengaca. Kau yang membawa Hima _-chan_ kencan sampai lupa waktu,"

Himawari menghentikan kegiatan makannya karena tersedak. Wajahnya merah padam. Reaksi Shikadai malah terlampau biasa, hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Salah sendiri lupa bawa kunci cadangan."

"Hey! Bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga, Tukang Tidur!" Chouchou menempeleng kepala nanas itu penuh nafsu. "Padahal Sarada sudah rajin mengatakan: tidak baik pulang hingga larut malam!"

Chouchou tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri. Keempat orang di meja makan itu disekap kesunyian di tengah keramaian kantin. Tidak ada yang ingin menyinggung Sarada saat ini, masih jelas ingatan mereka saat Sarada berubah kembali menjadi seorang yang dingin. Ada rasa kekhawatiran yang hinggap pada Himawari saat ingat 'kakak'nya itu sama-sama belum sarapan tadi, dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kelas.

 _Apa Sarada_ -nee _tidak lapar? Apa dia bisa konsentrasi belajar?_

"Sarada bagaimana?" Tanya Shikadai membuyarkan tiga kepala yang sedang hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Shikadai, tenggorokan mereka tercekat saat sepasang manusia berlawanan jenis menduduki meja tepat disamping mereka. Chouchou menggeram tertahan. Wajah Inojin yang biasanya terlatih untuk mengumbar senyum—meski palsu sekalipun, kini mengeras.

Itu Bolt. Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya. Rambut pirang dan iris biru terang itu masih sama—minus wajah karena wajahnya masih setia dihiasi lebam pada salah satu sisi bibirnya. Hanya saja ia bersama seorang gadis berkulit putih nan mulus dengan helaian rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang dicat pirang hanya pada bagian ujungnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hima." Sapa Bolt pada adiknya yang duduk tepat di sisi kirinya. Hanya terpaut beberapa meter.

" _Ohayou_ , _nii-san_. Hai, Hibari _-san_ , kau bersama kakakku?" Himawari menyapa gadis yang sedang menggamit tangan Bolt erat.

Ia adalah Hanayashiki Hibari. Gadis yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai primadona kampus. Berada satu angkatan diatas Himawari, dan berada satu angkatan dibawah Bolt, Sarada dan kawan-kawan. "Eh, hai, Hima. Aku senang Bolt _-kun_ memilih tempat duduk yang dekat denganmu,"

Himawari tertawa dalam hati mendengar panggilan Hibari kepada kakaknya. Sarada saja tidak pernah memanggil Bolt dengan embel-embel _–kun_ dibelakangnya. "Aku juga. Kalian sedang apa? Mengerjakan tugas bersama?"

" _Iie_. Aku hanya sedang main bersama Bolt _-kun_."

"Main, ya?" Chouchou bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Sepertinya seru. Aku boleh ikut?"

"E-eh, _go_ … _gomen_ , Chou _-senpai_. Aku sedang bersama dengan Bolt _-kun_ saja."

Chouchou melirik sinis putra sulung Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya segitu? Perjuangan Bolt untuk Sarada hanya sebatas curhat sekali dengannya? Chouchou tidak habis pikir Bolt bisa secepat ini mendapatkan pengganti Sarada. Sementara Sarada masih dihantui rasa bersalah pada Bolt karena merasa sifat mengaturnya yang menjadi alasan hubungan mereka kandas.

Lagi, Chouchou melirik Bolt dingin. Lalu beralih menjadi tatapan geli yang ia daratkan pada Hibari. Apa memang perempuan seperti ini yang Bolt inginkan? Chouchou memang bukan tipe gadis yang suka bergosip, apalagi membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Karui—ibunya—tidak pernah mengajarkan begitu. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Hibari hanyalah bagaikan piala bergilir bagi pria-pria yang berhasil memacarinya?

" _Omae no baka yaro_!"

Himawari dan Inojin terpaksa bekerja sama menarik Chouchou menjauh. Aura tidak enak sudah menguar dari tubuh gadis pemakan keripik tersebut. Kalu sudah begini kantin kampus bisa beralihfungsi menjadi arena pertarungan tidak imbang antara Chouchou dan Hibari. Membayangkannya saja ngeri. Bisa-bisa wajah mulus terawat Hibari tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Selera kakakmu itu jelek sekali, Hima. Bayangkan saja, Hibari Si Piala Bergilir dia kencani! Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sarada," serentetan protes meluncur dari bibir Akimichi Chouchou tanpa ada macet sedikitpun.

Shikadai yang sedari tadi _adem ayem_ ikut menyumbang suara. "Padahal Sarada itu cantik, pintar, rajin, baik hati, yah mulutnya tajam tapi tidak mengurangi kadar imutnya—"

"Hey!"

Shikadai tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah cemberut Himawari. Segera ia menghampiri bungsu Uzumaki tersebut, dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Shikadai mendaratkan tatapan meyakinkan pada Himawari—yang masih mencoba mengabaikan godaan Chouchou dan Inojin. Cukup Sarada dan Bolt saja yang mengalami konflik serumit ini. Sampai kapanpun Shikadai tak akan membiarkan Himawari dan dirinya terjerumus pada masalah seperti ini.

"Kuantar ke kelasmu, _Hime_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Chouchou dan Himawari satu kamar. Setelah lelah bermain seharian bersama Shikadai dan Inojin, Chouchou terlanjur lelap di ranjang ungu milik Himawari. Himawari tidak keberatan tidur satu ranjang dengan Chouchou, tubuhnya yang memang mungil tidak akan mengurangi kenyamanannya. Pun, berbagi kamar bukan hal yang baru bagi mereka.

Tepat tengah malam, ponsel Chouchou menjeritkan melodi panggilan masuk. Gadis berkulit gelap itu hanya menilik sebentar, lalu mengabaikannya. Setelah dering ponsel Chouchou mati, kini ponsel Himawari yang berbunyi. Himawari mengerjapkan matanya setengah sadar. Setelah melihat nama yang muncul, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," sapa Himawari sambil mengucak matanya. "Eh?! _H-ha'i_ aku kesana sekarang," Entah apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya di sebrang, ekspresi Himawari seketika berubah. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menyingkap selimutnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Chou _-nee_! Chou _-nee_ , bangun!"

Chouchou menggeliat sebentar dan menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. "Ada apa, Hima?"

"Bolt _-nii_ dan Hibari kecelakaan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[to be continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 ***Hanayashiki Hibari adalah OC, tapi namanya fully inspired dari salah satu tokoh dorama Hanazakari no Kimitachi e. Tadinya saya memberi nama OC itu Miyano Yuki, jadi kalau ada typo nama mohon dimaklumi.**

 ***Untuk frasa bahasa Jepang, kalau salah mohon dimaafkan/dikoreksi ya**

 **Yeah, I know… Very late update… Gomen! Maaf kalau pendek dan Sarada-nya gak muncul, yah ini fokus utamanya bukan Sarada atau Bolt tapi BoruSara's relationship itself so… Tapi nanti akan ada bonus chapter/side story kok :D Terimakasih review/fav/follow dari chapter kemarin, maaf saya gak bisa ketik satu per satu nama-nama yang sudah review/fav/follow~**

 **Ditunggu tanggapan chapter ini di kolom review ya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special thanks to : Kak b**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _i_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **s**_ _l_ _ **i**_ _e_ _ **s**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **hugs and kisses,**

 **Bi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tepat tengah malam, ponsel Chouchou menjeritkan melodi panggilan masuk. Gadis berkulit gelap itu hanya menilik sebentar, lalu mengabaikannya. Setelah dering ponsel Chouchou mati, kini gantian ponsel Himawari yang berbunyi. Himawari mengerjapkan matanya setengah sadar, namun ketika melihat nama penelpon yang muncul, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," sapa Himawari sambil mengucek matanya. "Eh?! _H-ha'i_ aku kesana sekarang,"

Entah apa yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya di telepon, ekspresi Himawari berubah seketika. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menyingkap selimutnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Chou-nee! Chou-nee, bangun!"

Chouchou hanya menggeliat sebentar lalu menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Bolt-nii dan Hibari kecelakaan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**_

 _ **[BoruSara, AU, tidak mencamin IC, crackpair]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DLDR, don't waste your time for something you don't like**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Thank You, Sarada (c) an nahl/biya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 [END]**

Himawari sudah berganti pakaian dan masih sibuk menyeret Chouchou agar bisa berdiri tegap. Bukannya Chouchou _kebo_ , tapi gadis gemar makan itu memang mencoba tidak peduli dengan Bolt yang telah menyakiti sahabat karibnya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Himawari berhasil membawa Chouchou keluar kamar mereka. Diluar, sudah ada Sarada yang menanti mereka dengan mata sembab. Di punggungnya juga tersampir tas gemblok.

"Sarada-nee, kau bawa apa?"

"Buku. Besok aku masih _final test_." jawab Sarada datar. Bagi yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya, mungkin itu adalah jawaban normal dari Sarada. Tapi tidak untuk Himawari, ia tahu dibalik jawaban datar itu, Sarada mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan semua jendela, mereka bergegas memasuki mobil. Himawari yang mengambil tempat dibalik kemudi, karena ia sadar betul ialah yang paling 'normal' saat ini.

"Sarada! Kau pindahlah ke depan!" Lagi-lagi Chouchou mengacau. Putri bungsu keluarga Uzumaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hn. Kau saja di depan."

"Sudah, Chou-nee, kau saja yang di depan." putus Himawari yang dibalas gerutuan Chouchou.

Gadis gempal itu terpaksa duduk di sebelah Himawari. Alasan Chouchou ingin duduk di belakang karena ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Sementara Sarada ingin menyendiri tanpa ada yang tahu kalau diam-diam selama perjalanan ia sibuk menyeka airmatanya.

Rumah sakit masih saja ramai meski malam mulai larut. Himawari mau tak mau menyeret Chouchou masuk, karena Chouchou rupanya betul-betul enggan bertemu Bolt dalam situasi apapun. Sejak masih di perjalanan, Chouchou terus merapal kutukan untuk Bolt. Sementara Sarada sudah berlari keluar sejak mobil mereka tiba di area parkir rumah sakit.

Di unit gawat darurat sudah ada Shikadai dan Inojin. Himawari terlonjak ketika mendapati kedua orangtuanya berada disana, sedikit kecewa karena harus bertemu disaat seperti ini. Adik dari Bolt itu tidak dapat mencegah kerisauannya untuk bertanya mengenai sang kakak.

"Bagaimana Bolt-nii?"

"Bolt luka parah. Hibari-san... Ngh... Dia meninggal di tempat." Jawab Shikadai yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di rumah sakit.

"Mampus!" maki Chouchou.

"Ja-jangan begitu, Chouchou-chan... Sebaiknya kita berdo'a untuk Bolt." tegur Bibi Hinata, ibunda dari kakak beradik Uzumaki. Jari jemarinya saling bertautan dan air wajahnya keruh, nampak jelas kekhawatiran di parasnya yang mulai dihiasi kerutan.

Merasa tidak mendapat pembelaan, Chouchou melangkah ke pojok ruangan lalu mendudukan dirinya di lantai karena tidak terdapat kursi di ruangan tersebut. Shikadai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, namun ia ikut duduk menemani.

"Hima-chan," sapa Inojin "Sarada ada di dalam. Dokter sudah melarangnya, tapi ia tetap masuk."

"Biarkan saja." Himawari menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding yang didominasi warna putih.

Inojin yang biasanya selalu nampak tenang, kini terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Walaupun sejak kecil ayahnya sudah sering bilang kalu cinta adalah hal yang rumit, tapi ia baru tahu kalau masalah hati bisa sebegini kompleks. Dirinya sendiri belum tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya mencinta, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya merasa cinta begitu rumit.

Tiba-tiba saja Inojin terpikirkan oleh sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sarada sangat mencintai Bolt. Padahal menurutku, Mitsuki lebih cocok dengannya."

"Mitsuki? Maksudmu Mitsuki teman SMA kalian?"

Inojin mengangguk. "Dia menyukai Sarada, tapi Sarada menolak, kupikir karena ia tidak mau berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Maka itu, aku kaget sekali saat Bolt dan Sarada berkencan."

"Hima..." suara parau itu sontak membuat kepala _indigo_ dan pirang itu menoleh.

"Bolt-nii bagaimana?" tanya Himawari sekedar memastikan, tapi Sarada tidak menjawab.

Gadis Uchiha itu mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas gembloknya dan mulai membaca. Ini memang jam belajar Sarada. Ia sendiri yang membuat jadwal tersebut, dan berusaha menaatinya dalam kondisi apapun. Himawari yakin, Sarada keluar bukan karena dokter mengusirnya, tapi karena ia tahu ini jam belajarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, belajar di rumah kan lebih fokus," ajak Himawari. Sarada hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

* * *

Ternyata keadaan Bolt lebih dari sekedar 'luka parah'. Kaki kanannya retak, tiga tulang rusuk patah dan memar hampir di sekujur tubuh. Kabar ini tentu saja mengguncang Sarada, namun gadis itu mencoba terlihat tetap tegar dan tidak peduli, meskipun itu hanya membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari kelulusan Sarada, yang berarti hari kelulusan juga bagi Chouchou, Inojin, dan Shikadai. Malang, tidak bagi Bolt, ia harus menunda kelulusannya hingga ia benar-benar sembuh total.

Seluruh murid dan orang tua berkumpul di aula yang sangat besar. Beragam macam ekspresi didapati dalam aula tersebut, tegang, gembira, bangga, bahkan mengantuk. Kendati kelulusan kakaknya tertunda, Himawari tetap datang sebagai undangan, ia duduk di samping orang tua Sarada. Sebenarnya ia agak gugup berhadapan dengan ayah Sarada—Paman Sasuke.

"Himawari-chan, rasanya kau sekarang bertambah tinggi, ya?" sapa Bibi Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa Bibi Sakura yang tidak berubah sama sekali," timpal Himawari, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Acara pun dimulai, sambutan, kata pengantar dan inti acara dilewati dengan antusias. Hingga tibalah pada saat pengumuman lulusan terbaik tahun ini, seluruh aula disekap ketegangan. Namun ketika saat itu datang, yang mereka dapati adalah Sarada duduk dibalik sebuah _grand_ _piano_.

Kemudian jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts gading itu, dan aula itu pun dipenuhi irama yang begitu rumit, begitu kaya, mustahil hanya dimainkan dengan sepasang tangan. Hampir semua yang mendengarkan terkesima mendengar permainan Sarada.

"Lagu untuk orang-orang yang kucintai, Papa, Mama, Chouchou, Himawari, dan tentu saja, Bolt. Terima kasih, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Sarada nampak cantik disana, mengangkat trofi sebagai lulusan terbaik, kacamatanya juga nampak berembun.

Himawari dan Sakura, kedua perempuan beda generasi itu sama-sama menatap Sarada berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata agar tidak turun. Sungguh, Sasuke dan Sakura selaku orang tua tidak menuntut lebih dari Sarada, tapi balasan yang putri mereka berikan begitu mulia. Betapa Sarada begitu istimewa.

Sarada kembali memainkan _grand_ _piano_ tersebut, kali ini melodinya melembut, dan tanpa seorangpun sadari, tuts-tuts itu basah oleh airmatanya. Ketika lagu itu selesai, aula dipenuhi oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan dan pekikan bahagia. Seseorang yang berdiri di pintu ruangan tersebut menyusut air matanya. Dia ada di situ sejak tadi, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Sarada ucapkan.

Acara kelulusan itupun resmi berakhir. Sarada, Chouchou, dan Himawari keluar aula diikuti Shikadai dan Inojin. Mereka semua begitu gembira sekaligus bangga, sahabat mereka menjadi lulusan terbaik, meskipun menjelang kelulusan keadaan Sarada kacau balau. Inojin dan Shikadai berceloteh dan sesekali menggoda Sarada, namun rupanya gadis cerdas itu belum bisa tertawa.

"Sarada."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu menahan nafas. "Bo-bolt? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau belum sembuh benar..."

Bolt mendekat. Himawari bersusah payah menahan Chouchou agar tidak menghajar Bolt lagi. Mungkin jika situasi biasa, ia akan membiarkan kakaknya menjadi bulan-bulanan, tapi saat ini, lebih baik tidak. Kondisi kakaknya sangatlah memprihatinkan. Berjalan saja kepayahan hingga harus dibantu tongkat.

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Bolt menghela nafas berat. "Sarada, aku berterima kasih padamu. Sungguh, terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sarada."

"Maksudmu?" jelas Sarada bingung. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Bolt berterima kasih?

"Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku mengalaminya. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Aku paham kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk 'minum', dan selalu mengingatkanku untuk memakai sabuk pengaman saat berkendara."

"Bo-bolt..."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan karena aku mabuk berat malam itu, tapi aku tetap menyetir. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan untuk terbiasa memakai sabuk pengaman saat bersamamu, sementara Hibari tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Terima kasih, Sarada."

Dengan tertatih-tatih Bolt mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan untuk Sarada. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, teriakan Chouchou menggema dan agaknya mampu merusak berpasang-pasang telinga. Sementara Sarada, dengan wajah memerah sempurna, hanya mendecih.

"Huaaaaa... Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sarada kepadamu, anak musang!" oceh Chouchou ramai hingga menuai tawa mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini?" ajak Shikadai. "Aku yang traktir. Keluargaku mempunyai langganan restoran yang bagus."

"Benarkah?! Aku mau!" mata Chouchou seketika penuh binar. Makan-makan dan restoran, dua kata itulah kelemahannya.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir. Himawari, Shikadai, dan Chouchou memimpin jalan sambil sibuk berceloteh tentang restoran yang akan mereka tuju lalu sesekali tertawa bersama. Inojin berjalan agak lambat, ia sedang memperhatikan ukiran, bahan, sampai teknik pembuatan trofi yang Sarada dapatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Sementara Bolt dan Sarada berjalan paling lambat dan terbelakang. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sejak tadi Bolt mengalungkan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat ke bahu Sarada, sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala bermahkotakan hitam legam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **COMPLETED. YES. Maaaaaaffffff sekali atas keterlambatan update yang keterlaluan, aku sibuk banget soalnya tahun ini aku UN. Nanti Insya Allah aku kasih epilog/side story gitu, tapi yang penting completed dan gak ada utang yeayyyy!**_

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Tough Biscuit, Miina Cherry, Babyponi, LYBP HiNa SaSa, k1ller, Byakugan no Hime, berithslies, Uchiha Iggyland, Lily Uzumaki, Namika-chan, Cutty Cat, rmrm, Atika723, Rofie komile, Guests**

 _ **Makasih banyak, kalian baik banget udah sempet baca/review/favs/follow :''D**_

 ** _hugs and kisses,_**

 ** _Biya._**


End file.
